Dont blame me its your faultAPH New Jersey
by Hetalia-Erika-NJ
Summary: When Erika finally decided to wake up on the big day her family had left.She didn't care no one cared for she was the odd ball out even in her new school. A school where everyone was an odd ball. Hetalia Academy. The place where you can learn how to be a good country or state in her case. Erika immediately finds out why her family left, she wasn't meant to come.
1. Background information

State information

State name: New Jersey

Capital: Trenton

Largest City: Newark

Languages: Most people know more than one language(I know 7) but almost all of the world's languages are spoken in Jersey

Governor: Chris Christie(nickname fat ass)

Human information

Human name: Erika (Nerve Jan) Jones {pronounced: Edika Nervay Yan Jones}[only Erika and Jared pronounce it that way]

Nickname(s): Jersey, Eri, JD, Joisey(hates)

Age appearance: 19

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 18,1776

About her

Personality: She is very defensive about herself and others opinions, she takes fact over fiction. Erika is easily angered but does mainly stay quiet and closed in when alone. With either her twin brother New York(Jared) or Pennsylvania(Penn) she is more emotional, protective, pissy to a T, a giant jokester, and cautious to people she doesn't know. When with America, Erika is not quite the responsible person you would think she is, she is actually a bitch and hates him. America has always favored NY over her therefor never really became a father figure to her. Problems in her state like the heroine epidemic, gang violence, and the spilt between North and South have lead her to have bipolar issues, extreme anger and random heroin "rushes"(has the effects of dry mouth, warm skin, vomiting, mental functions clouding, and slow breathing even though she doesn't use heroine). Penn and NY make the bipolar problems even worse with manipulation to pin her against one another.

Hobbies: inventing, making chemical solutions, solving math equations, reading alone, hockey, soccer, track, football, baseball, basketball, gardening, horseback riding, when it rains heavily she loves to paddleboard in flooded streets at the shore with human friends

Likes: gardening, snowboarding, hockey, horseback riding, track, football, baseball, inventing, quiet, music, playing the violin, the shore, graffiti

Dislikes: being proper, more than haft of her siblings, being treated like a princess, suck-ups, talking about the past

Fears: sharks, drowning, death, autophobia( the fear of being forgotten forever), rip currents

Extra: she does have minor schizophrenia from conflicting things that have happened over the years especially from being forced into war at 10 years old. She says that she hears the voices of her dead friends.

Physical Attributes

Height: 6 foot (at 19 most New Jersey women are around 6 feet but as the get other they shrink)[I am 15 and I'm 5' 9]

Weight: 180( pure muscle)

Body: thick body, wide waist, big boobs, scars all over, tan skin

Hair: brown and blond split, bangs split on the left side of her head, butt length

Eyes: vine green

Accent: split between south(Philadelphia based) or north(New York City based)

Outfit(military):not yet created

Outfit(casual):not yet created

Outfit(other(s)): not yet created

Jewelry: Dutch locket with a colonial photo in it

Anything on your body that represents something in your state: boobs= garden abundance, hair= split between races, eyes= crops, scar on neck= colonization, cuts on body= war battles

Family and foreign relationships

Family: America(adoptive father), 50 states D.C.(siblings), New York(twin)

Friends: Minnesota, Pennsylvania, New York, Delaware, Michigan, Florida

Rivals: New York, California, Virginia

Pets: Horse(Geld), Labrador retriever(Hudson), shares a Siamese(Elle) and an American shorthair(Libby) with New York. They represent Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty, German Shepherd(Pine) he is the Jersey devil but can also change to be Erika's shadow.( basically the devil follows her around)

Brief history

Past Caretakers: The Netherlands, Sweden Finland, UK

This was a template created by nejixkiki on DeviantArt and it was quite helpful. SMILE.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Monster

Thunder roared through the sky, while Erika just strolled in the rain on her way to the bus stop. Under the protection of the stop she sat there listening to Springsteen. Her bags (also soaked in water) sat next to her. Her alarm hadn't gone off and was the last one out to her family to get to the stop. Alone she sat for the next 10 minutes till the bus came.

"Getting on?" The driver said in a groggy tone. He looked like an older man with a gray beard. He had a bald head, partly cover by a hat. Erika grabbed all of her bags and got on. As she walked along the platform eyes were all on her. Only four other people were on the bus. As she sat alone in the back pulling out one headphone, while everyone went back to talking. All of them seem to have known each other because they all talked to one another. One seemed to be yelling at other for being a tomato bastard; A man with perfect blonde hair tried to calm him down but the one with dark brown hair called him a potato loving bastard. He had kind of an Italian look and sound to him. _Oh dear god._

"Don't butt in Luddy, my brother's very mad."

"Feli I am going to punch him if he doesn't shut up." Ludwig the blondes name and the one sitting next to him was called Feli. Ludwig had sort of a German accent to him and Feli another Italian. Erika's ears focused back to the other two. Now the other one had finally shown his face. Yep a Spaniard looked just like her brother Florida. His voice was unmistakable .

"Antonio, I'm going to choke you if you keep calling me your little tomato."

"Romano please be quiet." Antonio looks to the front to see if the driver was watching, he wasn't. Then he looked at Erika. She was turn to the left lying down. Her left headphone was out to hear them even though the boys couldn't see.

"Chica your music," Antonio said as he smiled. The rest to look at Erika. Her music was so loud but usually no one would still hear her but then she remembered the back wasn't that far from where they were sitting. Erika pretended to take the left headphone so they wouldn't know she was listening.

"What?"She said unfazed.

"Chica were you listening to us talk?" Erika's eyes widen. How would he know.

"No."Erika said disgusted.

"Yes you were Chica. If you music was really loud you wouldn't have heard me." Erika's face got red with anger.

"Don't blame me for something I didn't do. I didn't hear you I was on my phone. Now I don't want to talk my family forgot to wake me up, I had no umbrella, and I don't want to go to the stupid Academy."Erika yelled as the others just listen.

"Oh so you're also going to Hetalia academy too." Feli looked at her a bit scared. Erika nodded yes then went back to her phone.

"Bella, why are you mad?"

"Why should I tell you. I don't even know you."

"I'm Feliciano and this is my big brother Romano."He reached across from him to the boy who looked almost exactly like him.

"I'm Ludwig." "I'm Antonio."

"Erika."She said uninterested.

"Chica what country are you never seen you before."Antonio asked.

"I'm not a country I'm a state."

"Well Bella what state are you cause they're a lot of big bad countries and I'm going to protect you." Romano said walking over to Erika holding out a hand.

"You should know who I am." Erika blatantly answered stoned faced. Romano and the rest of the passengers looked puzzled.

"Ciao Lovi, io sono Serafina. Ricorda la mafia americana?" She said and began to stare Romano down. Romano recoiled his arm and made a hissing sound.

"YOU! Thought you were dead." Romano's group just looked extremely confused.

"Fratelo, how do you know her?" Feli commented.

"Questa è quella donna pazza che ti ho detto nel '20." Feli shrunk behind the German.

"What did you call me."Erika loomed over the small Romano. He shook in fear.

"N-nothing, Bastard protect me!"Romano jumped up and hid behind Antonio.

"Now we have 15 minutes before were at school. Leave me alone or watch what happens."Erika walked back to her seat pulled out her phone and put her headphones on all the way this time. Leaving the guys in the horror of dead silence.

 **Thank you to the constructive criticism I got just a little while ago but my phone is acting up so I'm not allowed to see who suggested it to me. To the person who gave me the criticism, thank you for reminding me that Romano is kinder to women but I also feel that he and Erika** **would have some Mafia ties to fight over.**

Translation:

Spanish

Chica-girl

Italian

 **Ciao Lovi, io sono Serafina. Ricorda la mafia americana?-Hi Lovi, I am Serafina. Remember the American Mafia?**

 **Fratello-brother**

 **Questa è quella donna pazza che ti ho detto nel '20.-This is the crazy woman I told you in the '20s.**


	3. Chapter 2: First in a chain of horrors

Erika's pov

I can't believe he just said that. Well it to be true he thought I was dead soooo, yea maybe. But at least he could have been like 'Oh hell your alive,what's up' 0r 'how the hell you alive'. I had been in such anger I didn't even know the bus stopped.

"Ve~ Bella we must leave, we are here." Feliciano said as he shuffled towards me.

"Why are you calling me Bella and why did the other guy call me Chica?" I had calmed down a little from earlier and asked.

"Oh I-I'm sorry that's what we call pretty ladies." Feli said scarcely.

"Call me Erika okay Feliciano, did everyone else leave."

"Yea, Ludwig's waiting outside the bus. I wanted to come get you but he didn't want me to, what he say, Oh talk to the crazy." He said happily. My blood boil. Crazy. Crazy! Why was I crazy, my family thought that and now people I just met thought that. I grabbed my bags and shoved pasted Feli in anger, then stomped off the bus to see Ludwig waiting. I stomped by.

~ le time skip~

What did everyone think I was crazy. I never had someone stay that they were scared to call me crazy to my face, but rumors were always told. I may sound different, look different, and act different, but that doesn't give you the right to call me crazy. I helped America become a country. I was one of 13 colonies for fucksakes.

"Oh, hey Joisy I thought you were in the dorms already," a teen wearing a blue and white scarf, tan trench coat, and a blue shirt and jeans walked up with a smug expression. He looked exactly like me in every way just with shorty hair.

"Yeah thanks for waking me up jackass, where's Penn?"I said bitterly.

"Watch your language young lady we try our hardest not to speak that way here." He said jokingly.

"I'm not in the mood Jared, I need to talk to you and Penn alone. I have some que..stions.." My head started to become foggy and the rain began to disappear from my sight. My body went limp and I fell into my brother's arms.

~Jared's pov~

I held my umbrella over my head and walk down the walkway looking for my sister. Jersey was supposed to be on the bus with my other brother Pennsylvania. We are a set of twins and Penn was supposed to wake her up if Maryland didn't. She should be here if she took the last bus. I looked in the distance to see a girl drenched in rain with soaking bags. I knew it was her because she never took any ones advice to bring something. I decided to play around with her but of course she said some rude words, well we both do that. We are fucking twins.

"I'm not in the mood Jared, I need to talk to you in Penn alone. I have some que..stions.."As I looked at her I noticed that she seemed lightheaded. Another 'rush' or gang fight maybe. Though she is a pain in the ass she is my twin and I was kinda worried. She fell forward into my arms and was knocked out. Many of the states did this it's usually a rally for rights but in Jersey it meant a rally up of the gangs. Coming up behind me was my brother Penn laughing.

"Hey have you found..." His voice trailed off at the sight of our sister.

"What happened to her!" Penn said frantically running to hold Erika.

"Another rush maybe. Besides you always do this to her, stop. I'm not that worried but she might have seen this coming. She's going to be a pissed little sister." Penn picked her up in a bridal style and began walking towards the nurses.

~ Another le time skip brought to you by Penn's pet eagle Kevin~

~Penn's pov~

I lied Erika down on one of the beds at the nurses.

"Well it's your first day in someone's already hurt. What will the rest of your year be like." The nurse had on a white dress with a matching hat. She had black hair, and hazel eyes.

"She's our sister. She fainted at the front door Penn thinks she might be hurt, but I say she's okay." Jared said calmly.

"Ok just tell me what country you are and-" Jared cut her off.

"We're not countries, we're states. I'm New York, this Pennsylvania and she's New Jersey. I think she might be having a drug rush it's no common but I think she's fine." The nurses face went white.

"N-New Jersey. A s-state." She stuttered.

"Yeah." I stated weirdly.

"What kind of rush." She seemed worried.

"I don't know, why?" I began to worry more.

"Camden has been in a horrible state recently with drug usage, and she's been very strange and acting very weird. She's been hostile and very short tempered." My voice begin to take action while my body stood there.

"Hold her down she might seizure. I think it might be a something else if she passed out. She's never been like this has she?"

"Yes, and our siblings out west and the south have. We've never reallyhad this happen to us or up north why is this happening now." On cue Erika begin to seizure. Her body began to shake violently. The nurse came over with a needle labeled emergency and plugged it into Erika's arm, Jared winced at the sight of it because he hates needles and seeing his sister like this. Erika stopped shaking and calmed down.

"Go press the red button on the wall." I moved over to it and press the button. A loud screeching sound went through the whole school.

"Please can Mr. America and headmaster Rome come to the nurses office, Mr. America and headmaster Rome."


	4. Chapter 3: Stay away

~America's pov~

Why was I being called to the nurses? Did I not fill out the right paper work or what? Today was suppose to be the great first day of my kids coming to Hetalia Academy, but now I have to go to the damn nurses.

As I walked down the great big halls of the American dorms central room I began to hear rumors from my kids.

"Did you hear that Amber didn't wake up Erika."

"Yea I wouldn't blame her she's worse than Brian(Massachusetts) drunk."

"I hope Erika missed the buses she's to dense to be with us y'all." What did Maryland really not wake up Jersey? When I get my hands on her...

"Oh hey dad did you get the memo I sent. It went to everybody. It's about-"

"Did you send it to your older sister." She stood in shock.

"I-I phhh what sister I have a lot."

"Maryland why did you leave your sister at home you know we can't go back to get her now and if she is still- ugh. I really wish I could kill you if she has one of those rushes, your in so much trouble." My mind was racing. Why would she leave her sister at home alone? What would happen to her? Is Erika ok? One question after another.

"Please can Mr.America come to the nurses office now!" I forgot about the nurse.

"Your lucky now, but when I come back-" Delaware came up to us.

"Dad I just got a call from Penn. He said that he's at the nurses with Jared. Something's wrong with Erika." Delaware, Maryland, and I race to the nurses.

~le nurses office~

~3rd person~

At the nurses New York, Pennsylvania, America, Maryland, Delaware, and Headmaster Rome sat wondering what happened. The nurse walked in "Can I please talk to Mr. America and Headmaster Rome for a minute."

"Is she going to be ok?" America asked

"Yes it wasn't that bad but she won't wake up for awhile I just checked her system and there seems to be a chemical unbalance or I'm guess you would call an overdose." She looked at the two with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's the same thing that happened to my other children from the south people are dying every hour damnit." America looked like he was in a state of shock.

"Mr. America why haven't you done something to stop it in the south. More likely those drugs made there way to the north that's why this is happening." Rome stated.

"Yeah but those drug deaths have simmer down I don't know how this one got so out of hand so fast?"

"Has she been like this before I asked the kids but one said she has changed."

"No New Jersey has always been happy but a little mad at times. Hell she was scared to even go to the doctor as a child."

"When she wakes up will ask her more ok America." Rome then headed out of the room.

~In the waiting room~

The four siblings just sat in silence until Maryland broke it.

"Why the hell did this have to happen today why couldn't she just stay home nobody likes her she's scary, rude, and a devil. Why did dad even let her come here."

"Shut the fuck up Amber you have no say in this you didn't wake her up and what if she was left home. Huh. What if this happened at home with no one there to help her no one save her. She could have died." Penn stared at here glaring. He was never this mad but everyone just sat there quietly.

"Penn I-"

"No I don't want to hear it you did this. It's all your fault. You may have never liked her but I did, she was one of the only people who understood me. She cared for me when bad thing happened even if that meant hurting herself, but you wouldn't understand because all you do is care about schedules, and yourself." She stared at him shocked and anger.

"Penn stop this just because she keeps everything organized doesn't mean that you should blame her for forgetting Jersey. There are 50 kids that she has to check on." Delaware stated. He look to his brother as held on to his heart broken sister. She was on the brink of tears.

"No he's right Erika isn't my favorite sibling. I hate her. She's the runt of us the black sheep(of Europe) and she should be. What in history has she done to help us. She's done nothing, but cause more trouble. Being on the east coast, the closest to Europe, she hasn't done shit to help dad or anybody. She's-" Jared stood up suddenly almost knocking his care down.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER, NOTHING. SHE HAS DONE MORE HELP THAN ALL OF US COMBINED. THE BATTLE OF TRENTON, THE IMMIGRATION BOOM, THE WORLD WARS THAT WAS BECAUSE OF HER HELP!" They stared at him silent. Jared the bolted out of the room with Penn trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 4: love me or hate me

~Penn's pov~

"Jared wait up, why did you just run like that? I know Amber was wrong but you have to remember that Erika's going to be ok." I grabbed his sleeve before he could do anything else.

"Let go I don't want to talk about it. You were also mad so don't blame me you made her cry."

"But you added on. I wasn't as mad as you though you screamed at her." I stared at my brother. His faced was not showing any sympathy, he was stone cold and angry.

"You said she did this didn't you. She hurt our sister-"

"She is also our sister. I don't want to talk to her either or even see her but we're going to have to sometime and I rather get it done sooner than later. You always do this, if Erika gets hurt you act so sympathetic even though you make fun of her. She does the same when your hurt, is it a fucking twin thing?" I turned around and headed back to the nurses.

"When you go back tell...tell Maryland I said sorry, ok bipolar bastard." He said this time with only a little emotion then kept going.

"Okay, Yorkie."

~Delaware's pov~

It was silent in the nurses after Penn and New York left. Maryland and I just sat there. She was still pouring tears but it was only a little. I tried to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay, he can't be made at you forever neither of them can. Well mainly because we're siblings but." She nodded her head signaling yes.

"Hey Max is Amber ok?" I turned my head to see Penn leaning his back on the door frame. He didn't look mad anymore just disappointed. Out of all three of them Penn would be the first to apologize, then New York with a little attitude, but New Jersey would never unless it was to Alaska or Hawaii( the little ones around 7-8).

"What do you want I thought you hated me."

"Amber I'm... I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just worried about Erika. She is part of the group, ha." Was he really telling the truth or was he apologizing for New York.

"Max before you say anything yes I am also apologizing for Jared." How did he read my mind. My little brother is the kindest, smartest, dumbest boy ever.

"We should probably go back to the dorms I heard they canceled the first day tomorrow so they moved it to September 4 ok." I looked to Amber who just stared. I thought she was going to be confused but instead she looked pissed.

"What really they moved it. Great, just great I now have to sort out things to be two days later." She jumped out of her seat kissed Penn and I on the cheeks and stomped out of the room.

"I guess you were right she is all about schedules, ha." With that Penn grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Keep an eye on organizer okay. Let's hope that Erika didn't walk up to early to hear her." He left chuckling. I went to see Erika. I looked at her, yea lets hope she didn't hear Amber go organize crazy again.


	6. Chapter 5: Smarts isn't in America

{ 2 days later}

~Erika's pov~

My eyes began to flutter open only to see a white room.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" I weakly spoke as I sat up.

"Oh thank god your awake, it's been 2 days. Some of your family has been worried. They even pushed back the school start time, but no one really cared about why."

"What! Answer my questions please." I raised my voice only to fall back done on the bed.

"Well your rude and your energy comes back quick. Sweetly your at the nurses, your brothers brought you here when you fainted because of one of your heroine rushes." She stated at me waiting for another energetic scream, but instead I just sat there stupefied.

"A rush but this is like the third one in 2 weeks?"

"How have you been lately? How have your people been?" I stayed there thinking. Elizabeth, Newark, Camden. I was in danger and I didn't even know. The those gangs and the amount of crime has been dulling my senses. It's changing me. I pondered the past me and compared it to now. How have I changed from daddy's little princess to a girl who carries a gun at her side. I want to go back to sleep and never wake up.

"If you want, you can leave and go back to your dorm. I'm not stopping you." The nurse said snapping me out of my state. After she said that I ran towards the American dorms.

~le time skip because I'm so late at writing~

As I approached the double doors someone grab my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"What the hell sis, don't scare me like that. I was worried you wouldn't wake up." It was Jared. He held me in his arms protectively and tight. Today was a weird.

"Dumbass, stop being so clingy what's wrong with you." He put his head on top of mine and hug me tighter.

"I was worried okay. I didn't want you to die. You are my twin I love you." He let go and pulled me inside the dorm building. Inside, everyone turned with shock on their faces or whispered to another. Penn and Max ran up to Jared and I, they pulled me in another big hug. Everyone either walked out of the room in disgust, hid, or whispered jokes.

"Sis you're okay. Thank God." Penn said.

"Erika you're awake and just in time too. They said school starts tomorrow."Max smiled. They were wearing normal school uniform. (To lazy to describe look it up)

"Yo dudett, finally the whole family'stogether. I have your room paper. Uh where did everyone go?" Dad came in eating a burger and laughing. I hate him so much. So dumb and clueless. I can't believe I'm his(1). He waste money and is never clean, it disgusts me.

"They ran away when they saw me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to my room." I then took a slip of paper from my dads hand and ran to the room number on it: **Room 03**.

~le time skip to room~

It was bland, with white walls, a bed pushed to the left side, and a desk on the other. At the back there was a window parallel to the door with a closet to left side and a dresser to the right with white carpet.

"Damn this place is boring." I said. All of my bags were on the bed, and some boxes that had been brought here from home. I began to unpack when a knock was heard from my door.

"Come in shit face, brothers." I yelled

"How did you know it was us?"(2)Penn said.

"The real question is why did you answer." I laughed.

"HA HA HA! Dude she got you!" Jared yelled.

"Oh yeah well, well you came in too." Penn said back making Jared stop laughing and me laugh harder

"Smartass guidetette." He muttered.

"The fuck you say money begger!" Penn stood between us.

"Stop it you two." I crossed my arms.

"Fine, what do you two want can't you see I'm setting everything up."

"You just got out of a coma you should be resting. You're highness." Penn picked me up and spun me around as if I was a princess.

"Put me down before I put a hole through your brain." I grimace. He immediately dropped me on the bed with a scared face on clinging to Jared who looked like I was bluffing. I then pulled out a hand gun from my boot.

"Never in your life call me that okay. Now get out while I put things away." They backed out slowly , but before I shut the door Jared handed me a bag of McDonalds.

"Dad said give it to you for dinner cause he knows you won't come out with the family. See you tomorrow sis." Then bolted away dragging Penn. He was right I wouldn't come out because everyone is either scared, making Jersey jokes, or ignoring me but those two don't see it. There my only family that truly knows me. Even though we aren't really siblings (except for Jared) we still treat each other like ones, we always have. I looked out my window to see my entire family smiling at one another having fun not with me.

Why did this have to happen with me. Why couldn't I have stayed with my real father. The man who first raised me instead I'm with people who treat me like an alien. Pa I want you back, to hold me like you used too, to tell me a story like you used too. Oh Pa I want you back so bad.

After leave my window I put stuff away in my new room thinking about him. Soon it was night time everyone had come inside and were in the lounging area while I was putting the finishing touches on my door. I had signs that said: **Stay Out** and **I Dare You Come In**.

After eating my dinner I put on my Jersey blue sweatpants and orange t-shirt and I locked my door and jumped in my buff colored bed sheets. My whole room wasn't complete but all of my memorable stuff was up. My room wasn't like my door, it was more of my dreams and happiness put into it. All colorful and and little childish but I didn't care no one would ever come in here.

The only two things that truly made me happy we're in my arms. My stuffed teddy bear with Santa hat on and my yellow and white stripped scarf. The bear was given to me by two people who were to say extremely nice. If someone hurt me that person would have to deal with those two. And finally the scarf was given to me by my real dad. The one who I was thinking about earlier. Tears began falling from my eyes as I drifted away into my sleep. Before I pasted out I could faintly hear my doors lock turning and it opening. I didn't have much strength to open my eyes, but the person came right up to me and kissed my forehead softly then whispered _goodnight my little princess_. My thoughts began to fade into dreams going back to the one who first called me that. My father.

 **(1)New Jersey was not originally an English colony and really wasn't as into absolute freedom from England at first.**

 **(2)It seems that almost everyone in New Jersey is able to know who's at their doors even without a word. I did this to my (only) Philadelphia friend and she was fucking questioning how I knew.**


End file.
